


C'è modo e modo di passare la vigilia di Natale

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camminò all'interno della stanza e solo una volta raggiunta la scrivania si accorse che la porta della cucina era chiusa e che da sotto di essa si intravedeva una sottile lama di lui. <br/>Nero sorrise trionfante all'idea di averlo trovato senza farsi scoprire, poi il sorriso si spense mentre realizzava che il suo compagno si trovava in cucina da solo: Dante non era tipo da cucinare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'è modo e modo di passare la vigilia di Natale

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per i prompt _Crema al mascarpone_ per il [p0rn fest #7](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1334532.html) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/) e _22\. Cucina_ dalla [mia cartellina](http://landedifandom.altervista.org/iniziative/mari5/save/fiamma_drakon.pdf) per la [Maritombola #5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/69116.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2293 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Era la vigilia di Natale e la città sembrava essersi svuotata di tutti gli abitanti, che erano o a casa con i parenti oppure in chiesa per la classica veglia natalizia.   
A Fortuna Kyrie l'aveva costretto per anni a partecipare assieme a lei ed al resto della cittadinanza alla celebrazione di mezzanotte, che per loro non era altro che un ennesimo ringraziamento a Sparda per la prosperità e la pace che aveva portato durante l'anno quasi giunto al termine. Ricordava bene come, in mezzo alla folla festante, lui verso l'una e mezza del mattino sgattaiolasse via per andare a sedersi sul bordo della fontana nella piazza centrale della città e potersi concedere un sonnellino intanto che Kyrie lo cercava.   
I negozi chiusi e bui creavano un'atmosfera tetra di totale abbandono che strideva in netto contrasto con le lucine multicolori che sfavillavano appese tra i lampioni.   
Quella sera, anche se faceva particolarmente freddo ed era tutto chiuso, il ragazzo era uscito per evitare di morire dalla noia, dato che Dante - suo attuale coinquilino, padrone di casa nonché _fidanzato_ in via più o meno ufficiale - aveva passato le ultime ore dormendo profondamente stravaccato sul divano.   
Lui non aveva sonno e non aveva voglia di passare il proprio tempo guardandolo dormire senza avere niente che lo impegnasse attivamente, neanche mansioni di poco conto come il riordinare la scrivania, cosa che avevano fatto il giorno avanti. Neanche Dante riusciva ad ingombrare di spazzatura l'ufficio nel giro di un giorno.   
Adesso stava ritornando alla Devil May Cry con la speranza che il suo partner si fosse svegliato e fosse in vena di tenergli un po' compagnia.   
Infreddolito com'era, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto potersi godere un po' di calore corporeo seduto sul divano tra le braccia forti di Dante.   
Quando posò il Devil Bringer sulla maniglia e sbirciò all'interno dell'agenzia attraverso il vetro smerigliato della porta, notò che all'interno la luce era spenta.   
 _«Mica starà ancora dormendo...!»_ esclamò esasperato tra sé e sé, roteando al cielo gli occhi mentre tirava a sé l'uscio per entrare.   
La stanza principale era immersa nel buio; tuttavia, la luce del lampione che proveniva dall'esterno gli permetteva di vedere che sul divano mancava la ben familiare, grossa figura di Dante distesa con le braccia piegate sotto la testa e i piedi incrociati che gli arrivavano fuori del divano.   
 _«Allora si è svegliato»_ constatò silenziosamente, guardandosi attorno in cerca di tracce della sua presenza, ma senza trovarne.   
Camminò all'interno della stanza e solo una volta raggiunta la scrivania si accorse che la porta della cucina era chiusa e che da sotto di essa si intravedeva una sottile lama di lui.   
Nero sorrise trionfante all'idea di averlo trovato senza farsi scoprire, poi il sorriso si spense mentre realizzava che il suo compagno si trovava in cucina da solo: Dante non era tipo da cucinare.   
C'era un motivo se ordinava ogni sera la pizza a domicilio: lui non era capace di cucinare - come del resto Nero. Peccato che per la vigilia di Natale non fosse possibile avere la pizza a domicilio.   
Al solo pensiero che fosse alle prese con la cena che sarebbe toccato anche a lui mangiare il ragazzo ebbe un momentaneo attacco di panico e subito si affrettò ad aprire la porta con impeto, come se dovesse salvare la propria vita.   
«Dante!» esclamò quasi gridando, precipitandosi all'interno.   
«Ah, ragazzo. Finalmente sei tornato...!».   
La cucina era un caos di pentole, padelle e ingredienti dei più svariati. Sembrava un vero e proprio campo di battaglia.   
L'uomo era in piedi dirimpetto al piano di lavoro ed aveva il viso sporco di farina e qualcosa che sembrava crema. Doveva aver lottato parecchio per riuscire a preparare quello che stava sbattendo dentro la ciotola che aveva davanti.   
Sopra gli abiti indossava un ridicolo grembiulino bianco che gli stava stretto, oltre che corto.   
Nero gli si avvicinò con cautela, quasi temesse di essere aggredito.   
«Che cosa stai preparando?» chiese, cercando di sbirciare oltre l'imponente stazza del cacciatore di demoni.   
Lui gli sorrise in modo un po' strano, come se stesse tramando qualcosa che non vedeva l'ora di rivelare.   
Si volse per intero verso il più piccolo e sollevò la frusta da cucina sporca di crema gialla.   
«Crema al mascarpone» rispose prontamente, allungando la frusta verso l'altro «Assaggia, è quasi pronta».   
Nero non sapeva se fidarsi o meno. Dalla consistenza sembrava riuscita abbastanza bene; tuttavia era anche vero che Dante non cucinava mai e che pertanto anche avendo seguito alla lettera la ricetta - il grosso libro dall'aria vecchia e logora che troneggiava sul tavolo in mezzo a buste di farina, scatole di uova e cartoni di latte doveva essere per forza di cose un libro di ricette - non era garantito che fosse riuscito a produrre qualcosa di buono - o quantomeno commestibile.   
Vedendo che titubava nell'esaudire la sua richiesta, Dante esclamò scherzosamente: «Ehi, mica voglio avvelenarti. Non può essere venuta _così_ disgustosa, ragazzo».   
Nero gli lanciò un'occhiata incerta prima di prendere il coraggio a due mani e sporgersi a leccare i fili di metallo dell'utensile.   
«È buona!» commentò stupito, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia in un'espressione allibita, sottraendo la frusta dalla mano dell'uomo che aveva davanti. Le sue papille gustative stavano festeggiando: era da tantissimo tempo che non aveva l'opportunità di mangiare del cibo vero e preparato in casa. I suoi pasti erano diventati a base esclusiva o quasi di pizza, come quelli del suo padrone di casa.   
Quest'ultimo si appuntò entrambe le mani sui fianchi ed assunse un contegno alquanto indignato.   
«Pensavi davvero che avessi speso le ultime due ore in cucina per fare qualcosa di disgustoso? Hai veramente poca fede in me, ragazzo...» esclamò.   
Nero nemmeno considerò la sua affermazione, troppo impegnato a gustarsi la crema che gocciolava copiosa dalla frusta.   
Guardandolo leccare la frusta, Dante sorrise con malizia senza essere notato dal compagno.   
«Bene, allora possiamo andare avanti» disse all'improvviso, attirando finalmente l'attenzione di Nero su di sé.   
Il ragazzo lo vide slacciarsi il grembiule ed iniziare a togliere le scarpe con un sorrisetto lascivo sulle labbra.   
«Che stai facendo? Perché ti spogli?» domandò, ma poi - accorgendosi di quanto stupida fosse la sua domanda - si affrettò a correggere: «Non abbiamo neanche mangiato che vuoi già fare l'amore? Almeno aspetta di avere dei grassi da bruciare».   
«Oh, non ti preoccupare per me ragazzo. Quello che dovrà bruciare i grassi non sono io» lo rassicurò mentre lasciava che i pantaloni gli scivolassero lungo le gambe fino alle caviglie, lasciando che gli occhi di Nero potessero godere della vista delle sue cosce toniche ed invitanti. Sfilò l'indumento lasciandoselo alle spalle sul pavimento, quindi si slacciò le fibbie delle cinture che gli bloccavano la casacca nera sul petto, gettando poi anche quella a terra.   
A quel punto afferrò il corpo di Nero per i fianchi e l'attirò a sé, strusciando contro di esso il bacino, in particolare l'inguine.   
Il ragazzo riusciva a percepire la sua eccitazione anche attraverso gli strati di vestiti pesanti.   
«Tutti questi vestiti sono fastidiosi» fece presente Dante, iniziando a toglierli uno alla volta con malagrazia mentre baciava con impeto il ragazzo.   
Quest'ultimo non rimase certamente passivo durante l'intero svolgersi dell'azione: le sue mani passarono in rassegna ogni angolo della schiena dell'uomo mentre la sua lingua si dava da fare per stimolare gemiti d'apprezzamento che Dante lasciava fuoriuscire lenti e languidi col preciso scopo di stuzzicare in lui una manifesta reazione d'eccitazione.   
Quand'ebbe rimosso i suoi pantaloni, Nero sfilò con un gesto rapido i boxer e premette il proprio pene contro quello duro del suo partner, avvertendone le dimensioni e la rigidità molto meglio rispetto a poco prima.   
Dante si separò da lui e andò a prendere la ciotola contenente la crema che aveva appena preparato, quindi se la rovesciò addosso, osservando Nero che lo guardava a bocca aperta, gli occhi incollati essenzialmente all'erezione che svettava, dritta, sul suo corpo.   
«So che non vedi l'ora di arrivare lì» esclamò con fare smaliziato, accostandosi di nuovo a lui e spostandolo da parte per potersi appoggiare al tavolo alle sue spalle «Ma devi pensare anche al resto. Prima di fare sesso ci sono i preliminari, giusto?».   
Nero si passò la lingua sulle labbra, avvertendo l'eccitazione ed il desiderio scorrergli nelle vene ed andare a concentrarsi nel suo organo riproduttore.   
Voleva il corpo di Dante e sentire il suo membro duro nella propria bocca.   
Lo afferrò con impeto per le spalle ampie e lo atterrò sul tavolo, facendo cadere in una volta sola farina, latte e uova, che si rovesciarono sul pavimento macchiandolo pesantemente.   
«Vacci piano con l'entusiasmo, poi dobbiamo pulire noi il casino che stai facendo» lo ammonì a mezza voce il più grande, allargando le gambe per dare modo a Nero di sistemarsi tra di esse.   
Il ragazzo si posizionò tra le sue cosce e si sporse a leccare il suo pettorale sinistro, soffermandosi a prestare particolari attenzioni al capezzolo, che morse e succhiò ferocemente.   
Dante sobbalzò sotto le attenzioni piuttosto violente del suo partner, deliziato dalla fitta di dolore e piacere assieme provocatigli dai suoi morsi attorno ai capezzoli e sui pettorali. Le leccate che Nero gli posava poi sulla pelle offesa, lente e pesanti, oltre a pulirlo dalla crema che lo ricopriva leniva anche in parte il dolore dei morsi.   
Si sentiva coccolato, in un certo senso, e ciò lo eccitava.   
La pelle di Dante sapeva di pulito, segno che prima di mettersi a lavorare in cucina aveva fatto una doccia. La crema invogliava Nero ad applicarsi nel raggiungere ogni punto del torace del suo partner e leccarla via assaporando anche il sapore del corpo del più grande.   
La sua erezione premeva contro il bordo del tavolo, rendendolo conscio delle sue dimensioni.   
Scese all'addome, leccando la crema e mordendo in maniera quasi convulsa, svuotando la piccola conca dell'ombelico prima di avventurarsi più in basso, dove Dante non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse.   
«Sì, ragazzo... oh, sì...!» bofonchiò con voce roca, premendo la mano destra sulla fronte di Nero per spingerlo a scendere a leccare la sua erezione più in fretta. Non vedeva l'ora che gli facesse un bel pompino: era particolarmente bravo in quel genere di cose.   
Nero gli passò una ampia leccata sullo scroto per rimuovere la crema che vi era scivolata sopra e solo allora si decise a chiudere le labbra attorno all'erezione dell'uomo e succhiare.   
Quest'ultimo inarcò la schiena ed iniziò a gemere a voce alta, poderosamente, animato dal piacere potente che gli scorreva dentro. D'istinto nel muoversi cercò di chiudere le gambe, ma Nero gli bloccò aperta la sinistra mentre con il Devil Bringer scivolava sotto il suo didietro e gli insinuava indice e medio tra le natiche, scoprendo che un po' di crema gli era andata a finire nella linea tra le chiappe.   
Per Nero era meglio così in fondo, dato che la crema al mascarpone era abbastanza liquida da poter funzionare anche da lubrificante.   
Senza indugiare eccessivamente, il ragazzo gli infilò le due falangi nel sedere, avvertendo un momento di tensione nella muscolatura delle cosce nell'attimo della penetrazione.   
Mentre con le dita tracciava dei cerchi per allargare l'apertura, con la bocca cercava di prendere quanta più parte del pene possibile e succhiare e leccare.   
Dante ansimava in modo quasi doloroso, come se ogni respiro fosse una coltellata infertagli ai polmoni.   
Dopo poco iniziò ad invocare il nome di Nero e a gridare il proprio piacere a chiunque fosse abbastanza vicino da sentire.   
Venne nel giro di una decina di minuti, complice anche il divertimento che il minore provava nello stuzzicarlo nei punti più sensibili per poi interrompere e riprendere in un secondo momento.   
Eiaculò abbondantemente, come Nero ebbe modo di verificare inghiottendo tutto il suo sperma; poi fece per abbandonarsi esanime sul tavolo una volta finito, ma Nero si alzò e lo afferrò per le spalle.   
«Avanti, voltati!» lo esortò in tono non molto gentile. Era eccitato e la tensione sessuale che avvertiva non se ne sarebbe certamente andata da sola. Per di più ora che aveva finito di leccare la crema, rimanere in quella posizione non lo attirava più molto.   
Dante si volse lentamente, senza sollevarsi, mostrandogli il fondoschiena e il dorso.   
Nero lo penetrò senza il minimo garbo, strappandogli un sibilato: «Poi sarei io quello indelicato...».   
Il ragazzo ignorò il commento e si chinò appoggiandosi con il petto sulla schiena del partner mentre si spingeva in lui con veemenza, sottolineando in un certo qual modo l'urgenza che aveva di essere appagato fisicamente.   
Nella stanza gli unici rumori che si udivano erano lo sbattere umido del corpo sudato di Nero contro il sedere di Dante ed i gemiti di quest'ultimo mentre godeva e si avvicinava una seconda volta all'orgasmo.   
Era sul punto di venire un'altra volta, ma il più piccolo stavolta lo precedette, schizzando il proprio seme nel suo fondoschiena. Dante irrigidì le spalle e si inarcò un'ennesima volta, spingendosi contro il tavolo con così tanta foga da farlo muovere con uno spiacevole ed acuto stridore di legno contro il pavimento.   
Non ebbe però il tempo di lamentarsi per ciò che avevano appena dovuto subire i suoi timpani, troppo impegnato a venire schizzando sulle mattonelle sottostanti.   
Rimasero immobili per un paio di minuti, ansimando pesantemente, appoggiandosi entrambi di peso sul tavolo, che scricchiolò pericolosamente.   
Dante si sollevò sorreggendosi con le braccia e si raddrizzò, pettinandosi all'indietro un ciuffo di capelli che gli era finito sulla fronte.   
«Vogliamo mangiare prima del secondo round?» suggerì ansante, voltandosi a fronteggiare il compagno più giovane facendo sì che i loro bacini entrassero in contatto un'altra volta.   
«Vuoi il secondo round?» esclamò Nero, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia in un'espressione perplessa.   
Lui al momento aveva soltanto voglia di mangiare e riposarsi un po'.   
«Ovviamente» gli rispose Dante, afferrandolo per gli avambracci con presa salda «Credevi che avremo passato la vigilia cenando e dormendo?» aggiunse, facendo apparire la domanda come puramente retorica.   
Adesso Nero capiva come mai Dante avesse passato tanto tempo dormendo quel pomeriggio. Si diede dell'idiota per non averlo capito prima, ma ormai era tardi per prendersela con se stesso.   
«Su, sistemiamo un po' tutto questo casino e ceniamo: sono impaziente di invertire i ruoli...» asserì il maggiore, producendosi in uno dei suoi sorrisi più sexy. E Nero si preparò spiritualmente a passare in bianco il resto della notte.


End file.
